User talk:Batno mercy/Build:W/Rt UW solo
Rate-a-build Please test and vote on new builds. Please do not vote on a build until you have actually tested it. Favoured: #Good idea works well, very easy to take in hand, empteed UW of all it's smiters and darknesses on my first go, but no ectos =(... JuGe 13:56 (gtm +1) 7 of january 2007 #Impressive idea, works very well but requires a bit of concentration to get used to. Now if only something could take out the aatxes... user:spcypnts #Been using this quite a bit recently, works very well - 217.43.55.63 18:39, 3 January 2007 (CST) #Tested, works well. It isn't the fastest solo UW build (I'm thinking of the Rt/Me when I say this) but it works well and is probably the fastest warrior UW build out there. Shadowborn Demon 15:26, 4 January 2007 (CST) #Very straightforward and easy. Damage output can be a problem with big aggros (8+ smites) due to them swapping out damage, but as long as you control aggro size, seems to work well.--Dfscott 11:38, 5 January 2007 (CST) #Works like a charm once you get the hang of it. Too much smites are a bit difficult as others pointed out, but they are still beatable. If you got too much time on your hands you can actually kill up to 2 coldfires ;) (with good timing of vengeuful weapon) --[[User:Exiled mat||\/| /-\ |'']] 19:45, 6 January 2007 (CST) # Awesome build, it has provided me with many ecto's already :D The Coldfire's are easy to avoid since you're by yourself. Optional farming in the Bone Pits and the Chaos Planes is nice too :) You should take Resilient Weapon if you plan to, though. Dread 06:43, 11 January 2007 (CST) # Works very good. Tried it at first, and died but when you get used to it, it will work. Got lots of ecto and lots of money!Mrguildboi 02:51, 19 February 2007 (CST) # Yup, works... very mindless too, one of the easiest to use farming builds out there! -- Alperu i 06:15, 22 March 2007 (CDT) # Probably the most safest and easiest way to farm UW, not sure if it's the fastest though [[User:Mr. Fahrenheit|'Mr. Fahrenheit']] 08:45, 25 March 2007 (CDT) # Good build, but painfully slow.. 84.13.55.223 18:23, 25 March 2007 (CDT) # ''(your vote here) Unfavoured: # I tried this last night and it doesn't work at all with smites, can someone clear up the order or strategy.(Brett38655 09:10, 25 January 2007 (CST)) #:That or you could try a bit harder. You won't always succeed first try you know! 204.52.179.199 16:40, 22 February 2007 (CST) # (your vote here) Discussion Looks like most people like the build, but the article needs to be rewritten, it looks straight copy/pasted out of some forum. Alekti 12:14, 5 January 2007 (CST) :done an attempt at that now, not done anything about the smites yet.. personnally not very good at this yet, been trying my monk recently (also bad at that too :( :: Soqed Hozi :: 10:26, 7 January 2007 (CST) So..... This basically cant kill anything that drops ectos? or am I missing some big picture here?--Thelordofblah 16:26, 7 January 2007 (CST) : smites drop ectos :: Soqed Hozi :: 17:07, 7 January 2007 (CST) :So do Banished Dream Riders and the Mindblade Spectres that come from them, which are in the Chaos Planes. The Dead Treshers and Collectors in the Bone Pits drop ecto's as well. Both areas are easy to get to. Dread 06:43, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::Oh I guess cause it didnt state anywhere that it could kill anything else but the graspings, I thought you wouldnt get any ecto =P , Also dont we usually not put credits on the page?--Thelordofblah 20:15, 4 February 2007 (CST) :Soqed Hozi, could you please stop changing the credits? The original build can be find here and not from the gameamp site. Don't give credits to the wrong guy. :Another thing is that the guide is incomplete. The full guide shows also how to kill monsters in The Chaos Planes and the Bone Pits and not only the Smites. (oh and yes, I'm the maker of the build)) :I got it from gameamp, I posted it here. Who says you did not create it after gameamp? also GURU SUCKS! wont have guru's evil taint on wiki. ::Soqed Hozi:: uhm..look at the bottom of the page on Gameampit says: Please note that this build was not created by me (see bibliography), only give me credit for the guide. and: "Bibliography: I couldn’t have done this guide, or made a lot of money if I hadn’t seen Witte Was’s outstanding Full Tyria Solo Tour. " Look at the date. Oh and the Full Tyria Solo Tour can be find here Hey, great build, works very well, but i wanted to comment on a skill change that i've been using. Instead of Watch Yourself, i've been using Wary Stance and it's been doing well. Only for the grasps, but i just build up bonetti's & activate it, then switch to wary then activate vwk. The new update to wary stance made this very nice in my opinion. Anyway, that's what i've been using and thought i'd share it. :Using VWK will negate Wary Stance. --Armond Warblade (talk) 21:33, 25 February 2007 (CST) :: I know, point is still got annoying with them interrupting vwk through bonetti's every once and awhile. Wary isn't cancelled until VWK is complete so distracting blow and skull crack are blocked allowing you to complete the casting. Added in my varient and useage - User:panteraff7 Without Prophecies? Is this possible without Prophecies?--72.66.13.64 22:34, 1 March 2007 (CST) you would have to find varients for dolyaks signet and bonetti's defense. Coldfire Nights dont know if someone brought this up but..does anyone have any tips to kill the coldfire knights? i use resilient weapon but still get taken out without a fight on my part. what do you have to do to kill them? :Constant spamming of vengefull weapon helps. i can kill them as long as i dont aggro too many. Takes a lot of work tho. You have to make sure when not holding the item you are attacking them with your axe in order to gain adrenaline for Bonnetti's Defense, which will then allow to constantly spam Vengefull weapon. (even through Vengefull Was...) Not always a guaranteed kill tho so i usually wait until i have killed everything else i can first before going for these. --Chronicinability 19:32, 7 March 2007 (CST) :By The way the skill bar i use is: --Chronicinability 19:35, 7 March 2007 (CST) ::Why would you want to kill Coldfire Nights? They don't drop any ectos and they rarely drop any good golds. --- Arthas 21:35, 17 March 2007 :::They get in the way of grabbing smites on occasion. --Armond Warblade (talk) 18:04, 18 March 2007 (CDT) :::: I would just use a ranged weapon to pull the Smites away from the Coldfires if that's the case, especially the Smites near the statue of Grenth. It could be something like the wand I mentioned below a while back, or a bow ... your preference, really. --66.56.228.102 21:23, 22 March 2007 (CDT) :::::That works perfectly until you realize that you're trapped in by the smites and the colds are patrolling their way towards you. --Armond Warblade (talk) 23:50, 22 March 2007 (CDT) ::::::Not really ... well, I've done this run like a bajillion times and the only times I have died is when my connection lagged during my run past the Aatxes towards the Smites. That's it. The build calls for Gladiator's Armor because of energy but I use Knight's Armor (or Knight's Insignias if you're using Nightfall armor) because of the defense bonus-- I take less damage from the smites. I usually don't attack the smites directly because they use Shield of Judgement. Instead, I usually watch my energy before I consider re-spamming Vengeful Weapon or activating VwK. I also take note of my adrenaline build-up as that's a requirement for Bonetti's Defense. One key note to make sure of is that you really shouldn't have VwK and Dolyak Signet up at the same time. In regards to Coldfires, there was a mini-map somewhere on this Wiki that showed all the safe spots away from the Coldfire patrols. I'll try to dig it up, or recreate it when I get the chance. After all, this weekend is free access to UW and FoW so I'm not complaining. =) --66.56.228.102 14:39, 25 March 2007 (CDT) AMMEND: Actually, here it is on the left. The red dots are all the safe spots away from Coldfire patrols amongst other things. Enjoy! Instead of using an Axe/Sword w/ +5e I use a Restoration wand with 20% HSR in Restoration. Pretty great, I'd say! If I'm lucky, I could bring out VwK almost immediately after the old one has ran out. The Golden Boar Scepter, an end-game Nightfall green item, does perfect wonders! The downside, however, is that your health must be above 50% to benefit from the additional energy but once you master the build, your health should almost always be above 50%. --66.56.228.102 09:24, 8 March 2007 (CST) There is Restortion Focus (wand) you can craft in NF that will work just as fine and cost 15k less. Biz 10:48, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :: Now that's even better! I was wondering where I could get a counterpart because paying 25k for a measly book just to get the green was a pain when I first started farming with this build. Personally, I could care less what my weapon looks like as long it works... although if you're an experienced UW farmer and have a pile of globs, money would be of little concern. Hehehe ... But anyway, it would be nice where to get the counterpart as this page hasn't been updated with Nightfall collectors. However, for quick reference, instead of paying the 25k like I did, you could farm for Behemoth Hides and trade them with Awadur near Jennur's Horde. The only difference is that one is +5e while enchanted instead of +5e^50. You could also get a clean inscribable restoration wand and then get a Hale and Hearty inscription and 20% Wand Wrapping of Memory. --66.56.228.102 21:43, 27 March 2007 (CDT) :::Why 'instead of' and not...'as well as' ? use the item with the mod you want at the time you want it...ok so a little more work but rapidly speeds up the build I found. --Chronicinability 22:02, 27 March 2007 (CDT) nerfed bladed follow you while luring the graspings, now. Nope65.30.20.78 14:06, 24 March 2007 (CDT) :Swing and a miss. It's not nerfed. It depends on what exactly you're facing. Just get used to the groups. --Mgrinshpon 06:08, 25 March 2007 (CDT) Changes needed in build I`ve run about 20 times with this build, but not everything here is required: - "Watch Yourself!" - absolutly not needed, "To the Limit!" is MUCH better. :Yep. --Armond Warblade (talk) 02:56, 7 April 2007 (CDT) - Healing Signet isn`t a must, but until there aren`t good damage skills suitable to this build, it can stay :Lion's Comfort is better IMO. Only time you'll use it is on colds, where you need to attack them anyway (from what I remember). --Armond Warblade (talk) 02:56, 7 April 2007 (CDT) - on "Notes" - "Grasping Darkness's tend not to interrupt Healing Signet, even with its 2 second activation time. They will however interrupt Vengeful Was Khanhei with its 3/4 of a second activation time and Vengeful Weapon with its 1/4 of a second time." :They use Distracting Blow as soon as it will recharge, not aiming at skills, so yes, it can be interrupted. The only reason why they do much more interrupts on VW is that they use Skullcrack, which interrups spells only (and making Daze). ::Daze = ow. Another note - relatively obvious, but still - don't spam VWeapon when you're dazed. :P (Unsigned, I'm assuming you meant VWK, not VW.) --Armond Warblade (talk) 19:55, 8 April 2007 (CDT) - First use of VwK should be just after luring Darkness as soon as they all waste their interrups (they use it at begin of combat), not after charging Bonetti (but next VwK needs protection from Bonetti indeed). :Alternatively, the first attack of the first grasping is ALWAYS Distracting Blow. If you run fast enough that there's a tiny bit of lag between the first and second grasps (not too hard), you can use VWK right after being attacked by the first grasp. Works for me, at least. --Armond Warblade (talk) 19:55, 8 April 2007 (CDT) - To survive you don`t need even a shield, I haven`t got time (and don`t want to waste money), so I used Spiritbinder from pre-faction, it works really well. :I dunno, I've found that my shield is usually the thing that makes me survive. --Armond Warblade (talk) 02:56, 7 April 2007 (CDT) - The only skills needed to heal on smites are VwK and VW, just use VwK, TtL, spam VW, when VwK ends use Dolyak and start wanding (still spam VW), 5-3 sec before VwK recharge use Bonetti, wait for energy to regain and reapet procedure. Darkness don`t require anything but VwK (you can survive even if they interupt this skill twice). :/agree --Armond Warblade (talk) 02:56, 7 April 2007 (CDT) - To the equipment should be added "Longbow or Flatbow to lure Smites from area near Statue of Grenth (many Coldfires patrols). :/agree --Armond Warblade (talk) 02:56, 7 April 2007 (CDT) ::Use of the bow should go under, well, useage. Note that it should be brought only under equipment. --Armond Warblade (talk) 19:55, 8 April 2007 (CDT) - There should be a note that this build can`t take more than 5 smites (=1 group), as more have too high healing ability (+spread out). :Patience. I've taken on literally a dozen at a time. It just takes longer. A LOT longer. --Armond Warblade (talk) 02:56, 7 April 2007 (CDT) ::It is possible, but its so slowly, that running away to loose one group is better idea (it took my guildmate more than 30 mins). I`ve observed that there are sometimes a group of 8-10 smites, and luring one of them make the second group to follow as well. But there is a point at which one group will fall back, and second still hit warrior. Its way better to use such tactic rather than trying to manage with 10 smites at once. --DragonLord 11:53, 8 April 2007 (CDT) :::But it's so much more fun! :D Though I suppose it's better to limit yourself to four or so if you can... That's generally what my TTL can take, if I remember that (or maybe that was the one time I tried to bring 9 swordsmanship for my req...) --Armond Warblade (talk) 19:55, 8 April 2007 (CDT) Say if you agree with it, and main page will be changed. --DragonLord 15:59, 1 April 2007 (CDT)